Your Soul
In Die2Nite, existence is futile. Short-lived if you will. You will die often, but death is never that serious ! Your soul tells the story of all your incarnations. The memories of all your past lives is stored here, along with your position in the Overall Rankings and Distinctions awarded. __TOC__ Distinctions Every time you die, you are awarded Distinctions for many things you have done during the game. (Number of zombies killed, rare objects found, etc...) Distinctions show what you have achieved during your lives and can be seen on your profile page by other players. Each distinction has a number next to it, which shows how many times it has been earned. The distinctions are: *''Alcohol ''- The number of litres of home-made alcoholic substances you have consumed. *''Breakages ''- Number of objects you have broken through your own clumsiness. *''Butcher -'' The number of animals that you have exterminated, (by hand, with a mixer, with a saniflow macerator...). *''Cadaver Collector ''- The number of dead friends you've dragged out of the town. *''Cannibalism ''- The number of kilo's of flesh stripped from humans than eaten... *''Chainsaws (RARE)'' The number of chainsaws you have built. *''Clean -'' The number of days throughout the course of your game life that you have managed to stay clean (no drugs consumed). *''Constructions '' - The number of action points you have invested in the progress of construction projects in town. *''Craftsman ''- The number of small objects that you assembled or dismantled at the workshop. *''Dead in your bed ''- How many times you have died whilst in your home. *''Deaths by infection (RARE) ''- Number of deaths from generalized infection. *''Deaths from Withdrawal ''- Nights you didnt see the other side of, due to lack of drugs... *''Decoration'' ''-'' The number of decoration points you have taken the trouble of adding to your dwelling place. *''Drug Tests ''- The number of times you have tested dangerous drugs... on yourself. *''Drugs ''- The number of funny little pills you have swallowed (or hidden elsewhere...) *''Ex Beta-Tester (RARE) ''- An extremely rare distinction, awarded only to the very earliest citizens of Die2Nite. *''Excavations ''- The number of action points you have invested in excavating ruins in the World Beyond. *''Extreme Barbecue Chef' ''' - The number of former friends and fellow residents you have cooked and eaten. *''Extreme Projects' '' -''' The number of big projects you have carried out. Upon completion: False Town/ Mega Pump/ The Big Build Buildings *Fights of despair' ''- ''The number of zombies you have killed with your bare hands using no weapons or special abilities. Wow! *Generosity'' - The number of Hero days that you have given to another citizen in need. *''Hangings'' - Number of towns which, over the course of time, just couldn't put up with your crap anymore. *''Heroic Actions (RARE)'' '' - Number of truly extraordinary things you've done. *Home Improvements ''- Number of DIY projects successfully complated around the house. *''Homemaker'' '' - Number of upgrades you have made to your place (improvements). *Injuries ''- Number of mutilations or dismemberments which didn't quite cost you your life. * Last Line of Defense (RARE)' ''- You were one of the last people to see the hordes decend upon the town. * '''Last Man Standing (RARE) - You were the last to die! Very few citizens have accomplished this feat! *''Luck (RARE) ''- Number of large metal chests you have found in the World Beyond. *''Masochism (RARE) ''- The number of joyous moments in all this suffering. Obtained from using the EMS or Vibrator. *''Messages ''- The number of worthwhile (or otherwise) messages you have left on the town forums. *''Nights In The Desert '' - Little walks you took outside from which you never returned. *''Pillages'' ''-'' Objects prissed from the still warm clutches of your former friends. *''Professional Guardian ''- Days spent shepherding the weak through the the valleys of darkness and helping lost children! *''Repairs ''- Number of broken items that you've repaired. *''Roleplayer (RARE) - The number of documents and other 'roleplay' items you have discovered. *Sand Balls ! (RARE)'' - Number of sand balls successfully thrown at another citizen's chevy chase. *''Sprinkler'' '' -'' The number of ceremonial showers given to corpses of citizens to ensure their non-return. *''Theft ''- number of object you have stolen from your fellow residents (alive) *''Zombies Eliminated ''-Total number of the living-dead that you have sent back underground by whatever means. Titles Certain distinctions unlock titles : when you earn a certain number of a given distinction, a special title will appear on your page ! Example: you will receive a "Floored zombie" distinction for each member of ther living-dead that you eliminate. After 100, the title "Mutilator" will appear on your profile ! Continue to eliminate zombies and eventually a new title will appear. If you want to display a particular title next to your name, go to Your Soul and click on the desired title. Archaeologist - Clear debris X times Comic Book Fan ''- Perform 15 heroic actions ''Cantine Cook - Prepare 10 Meals : Commis Chef - Prepare 25 Meals ::: Sous Chef - Prepare 50 Meals Dr Death Dietician - Unknown Fund Re-allocation Specialist - Earned when one of your referrals pays for hero status. Coquette - Recieve 100 decoration distictions. Home Depot Regular - Repair 12 broken items : Fitter - Repair 25? broken items In With The Bricks ''- Available to beta testers ''Labourer - Spend 100 AP on construction projects : Builder - Spend 200 AP on construction projects :: Site Manager - Spend 400 AP on construction projects ::: Architect - Spend 700 AP on construction projects Masochist - Use the Vibrator (can only be done when terrorized) or EMS ? Times. Moonlight Stroller - 20 nights in the desert Mutilator - Kill 100 zombies : Exterminator - Kill 200 zombies :: Corpse Crusher - Kill 300 zombies :: The Hitman - Kill 800 zombies Noble Heart ''- Unknown '''Pillager - Take 30 items from dead citizens. '''''Seeker - Spend 15? days as scavenger : Master Scavenger - Spend 25 days as Scavenger Tea Leaf - 10 items stolen from living citizens The Sneak ''- X Days spent as Scout. ''Twinoid Is Taboo ''- Earn 20 "Clean" distinctions : ''Happy as Larry - Earn 75 "Clean" distinctions :: Never Touch The Stuff, Me - Earn 150 "Clean" distinctions :::: Just Say No! - Earn 500 "Clean" distinctions Wild-Eyed Wanderer - Unknown Ultimate Fighter - Unknown Undesirable Type - Banished 20 times Scuicide Sleeper - Survive 10? nights in the desert Soul Points (Ranking) Every day you spend in a town gives you points. The first few days only give a few points, but the longer you survive, the more points you'll earn ! These soul points will determine your position in the Overall Rankings. As soon as a player amasses more than 100 soul points, all future lives will begin in towns inhabited by players who also have over 100 points (allowing the best players to play together). In order for a day to be considered 'lived in full' you must survive that night or die in the zombie attack. The number of points you get at the end of the town will be the sum of all the days you've survived -- i.e. 1 point for day one, 2 points for day two, 3 points for day three, and so-on. Thus, your totals will progress as follows: Total Days Survived - Points earned 0 0 1 1 2 3 (1+2) 3 6 (1+2+3) 4 10 (1+2+3+4) 5 15 (1+2+3+4+5) 6 21 (1+2+3+4+5+6) 7 28 (1+2+3+4+5+6+7) 8 36 (1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8) 9 45 (1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8+9) 10 55 15 120 and it just keeps increasing... The formula to quickly calculate the number of soul points earned is SP = x(x+1)/2, where x = # of days survived in full.